


New Beginnings

by forlornfortuity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Etzel and Nyna are two characters who've endured many hardships and I wish they had better endings. Why not grant them a happier outcome at each other’s side? Unexpectedly, they found solace in one another after so much strife. There’s a dash of Marth and Caeda in here too. I couldn’t resist sprinkling them in.





	New Beginnings

Talys, a small island kingdom, but as beautiful as one could imagine. With a hunger for travel, Etzel found himself there, but not without company. To think he’d find solace in a comparably aching soul and a comely one at that. Nyna, former monarch of Archanea, renounced her title and left to explore herself. The pursuit of Sirius, whom she knew without a doubt was Camus, seemed pointless. Any wish to see him again and confront him to have the full truth unveiled dissolved completely. Similarly, she found herself dissolving in the comforting arms of a particular dark mage. Both had suffered immense loss, of loved ones, and yearned for nothing but peace. In some ways, they were alike; and in that shared pain found harmony in each other. Healing was a process that took time, but assuredly, wounds did fade into faint scars when nurtured by the right hands.

Nyna felt at ease with Etzel at her side and the knowledge that Caeda and Marth would meet with them soon. After marrying Marth, Caeda would still visit her father, king Mostyn, at Talys; alongside her esteemed husband. To Nyna any concept of happiness appeared bleak, entirely unattainable. She was relieved to be mistaken, that the person to shatter Artemis’ Curse would be a sorcerer no less. A joyous reunion with old friends was heartwarming to ponder about. All of it felt surreal like a fantasy envisioned. As an islet, Talys was surrounded by water that scintillated exquisitely with a touch of the sun’s warm rays. Fluffy white clouds embellished the cerulean skies, a serene breeze, and green coruscating waters; an image no painter would be able to adequately portray in artistic form.

In nature there was plenty of splendor, Nyna wondered how she didn’t enjoy these aspects sooner. Perchance she did not due to her duty and all the tragedy that consecutively befell her. Meeting and bonding with Etzel showed her that even at the death of cherished persons and love, a desire to live could be found in the smallest of things. The melodic sound of seabirds fluttering their wings above the sea’s surface was a song not she or Etzel would soon forget. Lost in the briny scent, her fingers entwined around his own. Along with the sensation of her touch, his face became as crimson as his hair. How long had it been since he experienced the charm of intimacy? Perhaps, too long. In due time, he’d grow accustomed. Nyna was a patient woman, but Etzel had to make a proclamation that could not wait. Words were stolen from him as he relished the delicate and reassuring clasp of her hand. His heart raced, he was nervous, maybe it was inopportune to speak of it now. The former sovereign turned to him with a smile as radiant as the brightest of stars, and he relaxed a little, softly returning her simper.

As precious a moment as it was, the pair’s attention shifted to a playful laugh. It was Caeda with Marth in tow. The acclaimed pegasus knight waved with a gregarious grin. “I simply didn’t want to ruin the moment. You two look so mirthful together, but I couldn’t resist the urge.” Marth wasn’t the type to enjoy intruding, but an agreement had been arranged for their meeting with old compeers. “Our apologies,” the Altean ruler said in an embarrassed tone. Often, he wished Caeda would be a little more tactful in matters like these. Even so, he found that trait of hers endearing, drawing him evermore to the magnificence of her amorous soul. Nyna always knew of the fondness that existed between the crowns of Talys and Altea; allies brought together by strife, friendship, and ardent devotion. It was plain for her to see the admiration that gleamed in Marth’s eyes each time Caeda’s lips delicately moved to enunciate a word. “Sorry, sorry! I’ll try to be more careful, but I really am ecstatic to see you!”

For a moment, Nyna blinked, and chuckled lightly into her loosely balled fist. “I’m glad to know that, but it’s worth mentioning, Marth can’t take his eyes off of you.” True to her statement, he was entranced by the subtle pulchritude of his wife; he always found something new to delight in about her everyday. Caeda beamed and lightly pushed down on his nose with her index finger. “I would not have noticed if you hadn’t said so, Nyna. He’s cute when he’s lost in thought, no?” Caeda was a woman without reservations, she was proud of her life partner, and bore no shame in stating how. She nudged Marth softly and he tried not to chortle, because it’d be uncouth. Unlike before, there was a dusted trail of pink across his cheeks, and he stammered. “I… s-see some things don’t c-change do they? What you just said brought me back to a good, but equally abashing time.”

The snickering trio knew what Marth meant by that, but Etzel was utterly baffled by the discourse. He almost felt out of place in the discussion, but Nyna’s hand released his own, sliding upward along the frangible curve of his spine; encouraging him to move forward and speak. “Pardon my silence, everyone. I, too, would like to share some amusement in these past occurrences.” Marth’s lips curled upward jovially. “No need to be, Etzel. I’m alleviated to know you found the tranquility you desperately sought.” Etzel wore a triumphant simper, since he too was astounded he was able to achieve this aspiration. “Likewise. Were it not for your pertinacity, I doubt we’d be gleefully enjoying ourselves the way we are now.” Caeda only eyed the spell slinger before squinting; mischief written all over her countenance. “Why don’t we leave the boys to themselves while we have a chat? I do miss the rapport that could only be shared by two girls in love.” Nyna’s eyes widened, but her shoulders equably slumped. “I’ve no objections to that.” Caeda parted from Marth and latched onto Nyna’s arm. “Then let’s!”

“How is it?” Caeda’s question seemed innocuous enough if not vague. Nyna was uncertain about how to respond to it, pensively placing her finger on her lip. “It’s gradual and sweet, but not nearly as passionate as I’d hoped.” Caeda’s mind would’ve strayed had she not been so focused on Nyna’s intonation. “Have you told him how much you love him? For that matter, after a kiss?” To the Archanean royal such words caused her to flush. “We haven’t, not yet, at least.” What sort of outrageous fiasco was this? No, she simply would not stand for that. If it was the last thing she and Marth would see to today it’d be a shared kiss between diffident lovers. “You never lost your spark, Nyna, pronounce your love, and take him by surprise. He will be grateful. I know it.” The blonde stared at the bluenette in near disbelief, but nodded. Like Caeda, she was not afraid of her feelings nor to announce them. She believed that for an exchange to take place between hearts, it should always be spoken aloud.

On the other hand, Marth and Etzel’s conversation was nowhere near as invasive initially. Regardless, there were some curiosities that gnawed at Marth’s mind. “It must’ve been difficult losing Ursula… I’m intrigued to know… what drew you to Nyna?” Of course, he didn’t mean this in an offensive manner, so he was quick to add. “She’s a wonderful person, but the sorrow she endured crushed her heart, and yours was in no better condition.” Of that, he was correct, and Etzel’s gaze lowered to the sand beneath his boots. “I didn’t think I’d find a remedy in such a melancholy spirit, but I did. Adversity brings people together, does it not?” Marth bobbed his head in agreement. “True, but what else is there?” The mage paused to ruminate on his reply. “Her compassion. She healed me. Both in mind and body.” Nyna was a reputable healer, Marth always knew, but he was slightly perplexed by his rejoinder. “Do share the tale with me, if you’re comfortable with doing so.” He placed his hand on Etzel’s shoulder with a supportive smile.

Etzel proceeded to tell him the tale. Amidst his travels, he encountered a village bedeviled by banditry. The attacks were brutal and heart-wrenching. He could not watch on as a meager bystander. His innermost desire to rejoin Ursula, mayhap, it would be granted on this day. A sole mage against numerous barbarians. Surely, it was a death wish. Nevertheless, he put up quite the resistance, felling many with his arcane prowess. However, the numbers eventually caught up to him, and he was wounded; instead of accepting this outcome, he vamoosed to take shelter in an abandoned cottage. Why did he flee? Was it fear of death? No, he wasn’t fated to die, there was another reason to his survival. What was that purpose? Would he ever find it? He struggled not to groan in pain only panting almost inaudibly, blood seeping into his robes from the ghastly wound. Aurally perceptible footsteps alarmed him. Was he truly done for? He wasn’t. Instead, he was met by a refined and elegant woman with a displeased look. “You shouldn’t recklessly forfeit your life. I saw you in the fray, your actions are noble, but you don’t have to renounce yourself. Here, let me take care of this.”

He was surprised when she first tore at the skirt of her dress; utilizing the fabric to bandage the affected area. Carefully and with immense concentration she mended his injury with curative magic emanating from her staff. Indubitably, her healing aptitude was second to none. Why would this lovely stranger bestow upon him this much kindness? “Tell me your name, stranger… Mine is Etzel.” Her digits gently brushed back disheveled ruby tresses that obscured his fatigued face. “Nyna.” What a pretty name befitting such poise, he thought. “They must be stopped,” she began. “I will help you finish them off. I also wield tomes.” Ah, from the looks of it, she was a Bishop. He’d accept her aid with pleasure. Together, they vanquished the remaining savages. There had to be a way that he could repay her magnanimity, but she refused; stating the importance of doing what was right. Traveling alone was wearisome, why not tag along? Two fought better than one. Never did he think it would escalate into something more.

Marth looked on amazed by the account he just heard. Partly, he felt guilty for inquiring. It was a sad exposition, but one with a delightful result. “Have you considered it? Getting married again?” Despite the crisp oceanic breeze, Etzel could blame the heat for his cherry colored visage. He choked on his elocution and his monocle slipped off, he’s quick to readjust it. “N-no. I haven’t. The prospect of it does seem wonderful.” His apprehension and sheepishly honest answer caused Marth to titter. It reminded him of his own reluctance, how hard it was to properly articulate his feelings for Caeda. Had it not been for Nyna’s guidance, he may have not known what to do in that compromising predicament. “It’s definitely worth mulling over. You wouldn’t want to risk losing an opportunity for a joyous union with a potential soulmate.” Marth knew this well, and that’s why Nyna’s counsel impacted him greatly. The thought of Etzel missing out on a new chance for happiness wasn’t one Marth liked to entertain. He was a trusted ally and friend; he truly wished him the best.

Caeda clung onto Nyna’s arm as they made their way back to the two gentlemen. With a slight shove, the former princess took a misstep, and Etzel was swift to catch her in his arms. Caeda skipped away to stand beside Marth. “Ohh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to pat her too harshly.” She feigned shock; scrutinizing the scene before her with high expectations. Etzel looked down at Nyna. “Are you alright?” Her eyes met with his his for a moment, mouth partially open, but she averted her gaze. “I’m fine.” The sorcerer found himself ogling her lips; an all too enticing sheen and succulent plumpness about them tempted him. He had to stop the magnetic pull that compelled him to draw closer. They were still in the presence of Marth and Caeda, so he opted for an embrace. Nyna’s palms smoothed over the textile of his finery; resting fondly at his chest. Caeda couldn’t stifle the impulse of a smirk, thrilled with her work. All the same, she wanted to witness more. “I’m relieved she is. It was a pleasure to see you both. We should get going, we’ve yet to meet with my father.” Surreptitiously, she hooked her pinky around Marth’s own giving it a slight tug. It was an indicator to play along with her ploy. “That’s right, I think we’ve made King Mostyn wait far too long. We shall be on our way.” Marth concluded.

The two royals waved in unison before departing from the location as Etzel and Nyna waved back. It was then that Caeda pulled Marth behind a grouping of palm trees to conceal themselves. “What’re you doing?” Pronounced the hero king, his queen only whispered. “We’re going to observe them from a distance. Aren’t you eager to see what will unfold between them?” Undeniably, she was enthusiastic about what could imminently transpire. Marth had qualms about eavesdropping on the other pair’s intimacy, but at the same time, couldn’t bring himself to deny his spouse’s wish. “I’m hesitant about this, but surely, it wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?” How complaisant of him, Caeda loved how understanding and cooperative he could be. “It won’t, I promise.” She cradled his hand in her own warmly.

At the distance, the beauteous bishop perambulated alongside her besotted mage. The shoreline was impeccable in its glamor, gentle winds caressing the crystalline waters. Nyna was the first to advance, grabbing Etzel’s palm, and she placed it above her heart. He could feel the soft beating of her chest, proof that she lived and loved without constraints. A tinge of pink filled the hollows of his cheeks, but he waited for her to speak. “Etzel. I truly believe I was meant to save you that day, but I’m the one who feels blessed. Traveling together made me realize there’s so much to learn and grow from. If I wasted the remainder of my days pursuing the unattainable I would’ve lost myself to further grief.” Temporarily, she halted in her speech, before recommencing. “I’ve irrevocably fallen for you and your ideals. Will you share them with me for the rest of our days?” In a way, he was stunned. Previously, when he paced alongside her, he wanted to tell her his yearning for a union more absolute. To finally be liberated by the phantasm of a dead romance that haunted his dreams. Nyna beat him to the punch and like earlier he couldn’t conjure words in the effortless way he did spells, but he forced himself to. After her fervent declaration, how could he not proclaim his own sentiments? Marth’s words had emboldened him to audaciously seize the opportunity that hung in front of him before it slipped away. “Nyna, I’ve been remiss to not tell you sooner… There’s nothing I want more than to share my life with you. I intend to purchase matching rings for us.” It’s true he still possessed his deceased wife’s ring, but he refused to use it. He turned a leaf in the chapter of his life that would begin with another exquisite woman and what better way to start than with new wedding bands? “Until then, I’d like to wait to have a proper ceremony.” He moved his free hand to cup the side of her face, gingerly brushing at the skin of her cheek.

Caeda and Marth were overjoyed to hear the confessions, but the prior was a little disappointed that no kiss had occurred. “How sweet! Now just kiss each other already–” Marth hastily silenced his other half with a firm but tender osculate himself. Caeda’s labial pressed back into his in the form of a smile. Unable to speak, she wouldn’t give away their hiding spot. Their attention was captured by a statement Nyna made from afar.

“I’ve always… wanted to do this, but I didn’t know if you were ready.” She gently removed his monocle with her index and thumb, but Etzel only looked befuddled by the action. Nyna thought the expression adorable. Without remorse, she leapt at him, hooking her arms around his neck, lips ghosting over his own. Etzel enveloped an arm at her waist, but was unable to contain the momentum and fell on his back with Nyna atop him. Fortunately, it was only sand and no one was hurt. Unrestricted by misgivings, his fingers threaded into her lustrously flaxen locks. He pushed his lips against hers forcefully with a passion he once believed lost to time. Nyna’s not taken aback by the unusual roughness, leisurely slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. He tasted of experimental herbal concoctions as she anticipated, but the most prominent distinction was minty flavored. She reveled in the taste of his tongue as he squirmed beneath her producing soft and nearly pathetic sounds. This was a side of him she was unfamiliar with but pleased to discover. When she withdrew, he looked at her expectantly, as if he wanted her to continue exerting her control over him in that moment. There’s a blissfully florid glow to his lineaments that made him appear incredibly vulnerable. Never had he since Ursula’s demise opened himself up this much to someone.

“Would it be injudicious of me to request another?” His timbre was shaky and breathless, but in her eyes he was the epitome of divinity carved in flesh. Nyna was a graceful lover, studying his reactions, she was gentler this time. Soft but heavenly was the skim of her lips upon his and he dotingly encompassed her. He moved them both, so that she laid beneath him in the sand; but she only broke into soft laughter, effectively turning them soon after. It went on for a while, till both were covered in sand. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.” Nyna charily placed his monocle on the left side of his face before answering. “Neither have I.” She moved to the side to help him onto his two feet as she dusted him off and he returned the favor. “At this rate, we’re both going to need a bath.” Etzel joked, but Nyna wasted no time in exclaiming her preferences. “A shared one, I hope.” Blood rushed to his face, but he couldn’t dismiss how gratifying the notion was. “Oh, it shall be.” He smiled as he clutched her hand with his to commence their trot; a step towards a brighter and rapturous future.

Moisture welled in Caeda’s eyes and Marth mildly dried it with his fingers. “I’m glad for both of them. Nyna deserves to be happy… Etzel too.” She hugged her husband tightly and his own arms constricted around her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “As am I. We should depart.” She inclined her head in acknowledgement. “I can’t wait to see father and bring him the good news.” Certainly, peace wasn’t facile to establish, but the continent of Archanea would reach an idyllic age under the rule of Marth and Caeda. Both swore to see the end of needless bloodshed and misery. Even if the past could not be effaced, no future would be constructed without efforts of the present. It was never too late for new beginnings.

This was a day neither couple would forget; for bonds forged in the fire of conflict were stronger than any emblem of steel.


End file.
